


Good Company

by LaughingFreak



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen, Hanging Out, One-Sided Attraction, being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Saber invites the Pegasus sisters out for drinks with him and the boys, mostly to see Catria loosen up and relax.





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't turn out how I wanted, but I'll go with it.

The three sisters settled their pegasi in the stables they rented for the night. It was a miracle that Celica managed to get them to the village before nightfall with all the brigands that were roaming about. Granted, they made waste to them, but Saber was ready for a nice drink and good company for the night. He looked at the three sisters, his eyes drawn specifically to the blue haired woman.

Catria stood stiffly and her body was tensed from their previous battle, as well as from riding her Pegasus most of the day. He watched as she rubbed her shoulders to get the stiffness out and sigh at her younger sister’s antics. Est was talking animatedly while Palla watched them with a smile, laughing every now and then.

A thought struck the mercenary and it was one that stuck. He, Kamui, and Jesse usually spend their nights in the villages in the taverns drinking until their individual interests led elsewhere, so why not ask the sisters to join them in drinks tonight? It could at least be entertaining, right?

Besides, Catria needed to relax.

“Ladies, the boys and I are going out for some drinks, would you like to tag along?” asked Saber, indicating to the two men behind him.

Est lit up at the idea. “Yes!” She grabbed each of her sisters by the arm, looping their arms together, and pulling them close. “C’mon, you two! Let’s let loose!”

Palla hummed then shared a look with her other sister. “We might as well. Someone’s got to keep an eye on her,” she reasoned.

“HEY!”

Catria sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I suppose you’re right. This wasn’t exactly how I was planning to spend my evening.”

The youngest sister made a face. “You were going to spend the night reading. Have some fun!”

The blunette rolled her eyes.

Saber just laughed and led the way, Kamui following beside him while Jesse walked alongside the girls were just a few steps back. Est was chattering excitedly, practically dragging her sisters like they were going to bolt any minute. Saber knew that Est was going to be fun to drink with; the girl just had that outgoing and fun personality while her sisters were more reserved and responsible.

Hopefully, they’ll be able to unwind a little. With all the stuff their little lass of a leader has them do it’s good to relax every now and then.

Once in the tavern they all found a table while Jesse went to fetch the first round of drinks. It was a tight fit, but with it being the evening time the place was bustling and people were already halfway to smelling like wine and ale. There was some shouting and boisterous laughing, some jeering, but at least the place was clean. Wouldn’t eat off the floor or anything, but if someone fell asleep Saber wouldn’t be bothered just leaving them there.

Jesse set the ale and wine down on the table before taking his seat next to Est. The blond mercenary lifted his pint and said, “To good company and good drinks!”

“Cheers!” Saber and Kamui and Est followed, clanking the mugs together. The other two sisters, after a brief hesitation, did the same. They all took a drink before setting their mugs down.

Saber saw Catria wince when she noticed that her younger sister drank as much down in one gulp as the mercenaries of the group did, leaving a quarter of her drink left. He glanced at the redhead and saw that she wasn’t red in the face yet, but from the looks her sisters were giving the girl he assumed that she was probably a lightweight.

Whelp, she was going to be the first one down.

Jesse turned to the two men. “So, you guys going to join my country of mercs? The jobs will just flow like wine.”

Kamui shrugged. “As long as there’s money I don’t see why not. Hell, it’d be nice to have a place to lay my head and call my own when a job’s done.”

“And it’ll definitely be interesting,” added Saber, drinking down the rest of his drink and flagging down the waitress for another.

Palla tilted her head, curious. “What’s this? A country of mercenaries?” she asked.

“Sounds really interesting! I’d check it out!” Est said, leaning forward in interest. “What’ll be like?”

Catria gave Est a pointed look. “I think you go on enough adventures.”

“I just want to visit, sheesh! Besides, I’d miss home too much,” the redhead huffed. Then she turned her attention back to the blond. “So?”

Jesse laughed. “It’s just a dream of mine to have a place where people can be themselves without restrictions and mercenaries just happen to be all about that, wouldn’t you agree?”

Est laughed and whole heartedly agreed to that statement.

“You ladies would also be invited to visit whenever you liked when I get it going,” the blond offered.

Palla smiled. “We’ll remember that.”

Kamui brought a deck of cards and held them up. “How about a game of cards?” he asked.

A secretive smile spread on Palla’s lips. “A wonderful idea.”

Catria gave a little laugh at that. Saber grinned.

They decided what to play then Kamui shuffles and dealt the cards. They decided to play against each other, but made deals. If any of the guys won they got to choose something for the girls to do within that they all agreed on and the girls got to do the same.

Saber got the guys to agree on the amount of gold they would want if they won. He made sure it was a large enough amount so three of them could get a good hefty portion each. The girls could manage it, may take a while but they’d get it. He may be their friend, but Saber was a mercenary not a saint.

The girls kept it simple: if either of them won then the three men had to take care of their three Pegasus, grooming and the like, for the rest of the journey. It’s a rather simple task on the surface, but Saber knew it belied back breaking work he wouldn’t be paid for. He’d rather avoid the task if at all possible.

Well, he hoped the ladies were prepared to pay up.

 

*

 

Saber could hear Palla’s soft laugh even over his groaning. The other two men weren’t doing much better as they drowned their sorrows in their drinks. The two women that were still coherent were smiling broadly at each other, the youngest sister passed out on the table.

How did they manage to lose so badly?

“Where did you ladies learn to play so well? Never would have thought you were gamblers,” asked Kamui, glancing forlornly at the deck that lay scattered on the table haphazardly.

Palla ran her fingers through her green hair, humming as she smiled and leaned back into her chair. “You learn things when you know people,” she answered vaguely. She wore a smile that held secrets. It charmed Jesse that was for sure.

Catria stood and took her little sister’s arm and hauled it over her shoulder, holding her up by the waist. The oldest sister went to help her immediately, taking her other arm over her own shoulder and wrapping her arm around Est’s mid back. Est was no help and only grumbled and acted as dead weight.

“We’re going to get going. Don’t forget to take care of the Pegasi,” said Catria, repositioning her younger, dead weight sister.

Saber made a face at the idea of the gamble they lost. “Maybe we should have a drinking contest? Call off our old deals and just bet gold, huh?”

Catria gave him a look and said, “You wouldn’t win against me, I’ve beaten men twice your body mass.”

Saber whistled and smirked. “Well, that makes you much more interesting. Interesting enough to share a bed with.”

She gave an undignified snort and narrowed her eyes at him. “That’s not going to happen.”

He leaned back with a shrug. “Can’t blame a man for tryin’.”

“As long as the man knows not to keep trying,” she countered sharply.

He brought up his gloved hands in a placating gesture. “Easy, lass, I know a no when I hear one.”

Palla smiled sweetly. “I’m happy to hear that. If you didn’t, I was going to have to figure out how to tell Celica why we were missing a person from our caravan.”

The one-eyed man barked out a hearty laugh and smiled. “I can respect that. Night, ladies.”

The two bid everyone good night and left. While the men sat there and watched them leave their drinks were filled by the barmaid. Saber, specifically, watched them go with a sigh. It was quiet between the three of them for a while. Est was exactly what he thought she was, earnest and willing to try new things.

But the other two sisters were not what he expected at all. It was a nice surprise. Though, Catria didn’t lighten up too much it was enough to see her relax a bit. They stuck together most of the time, those sisters, but they hardly let their hair down. At least Saber knew they knew how to relax with others.

Maybe next time it could be a whole group thing. That could be fun. Or a headache.

“How about we agree to never play cards against Palla again?” suggested Jesse as he sighed.

Kamui made a face. “Agreed,” he said solemnly.

That was definitely going to be in the top five least favorite parts of the trip. “I’ll drink to that.” And he tipped his mug back to down his drink.


End file.
